


Starlight

by fernieplant



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Breaking A Curse, Dream is king, George is a sorcerer, Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Smut, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Strangers to Lovers, What am I doing, but they don't know it's mutual pining, very slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fernieplant/pseuds/fernieplant
Summary: When Dream’s father suddenly dies, he becomes the king of a cursed country at war with forces he can’t control. The only choice he has is to embark on a, possibly, life-threatening mission with his best friend and a short, annoying man he has never met in his entire life. Will they be able to break the curse and defeat those against them? Or will they succumb to fate and whatever she may have planned - good or bad?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 2





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first time ever writing a fanfic so please, please be patient with me! I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it - it's definitely been a nice distraction from the shitshow of a world we're living in right now. 
> 
> I know I put it in the tags (I think lol I don't really know how to work all this) but I just want to mention again that this is a super slow burn work. George won't even be introduced until a few chapters in because I really want to make sure I introduce the world properly! So if you're looking for something that's straight in with the romance please don't expect to find that here hahaha. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this first chapter! 
> 
> Warning: Dream has a small anxiety attack in this chapter, so if you feel this would affect you in any way please don't read!

The King is dead. 

That’s all Dream could think about as he watched countless raindrops fall against his window. He found it funny how the weather outside seemed to somehow reflect his inner turmoil about what had happened in the days just passed. A sure sign that he was definitely losing his mind. 

He knew he was in denial about everything. The death of his father (he still hadn’t shed one tear for his deceased parent), his place in the world and his responsibilities as the new monarch of Vostaria. He feared the pressure of having so many lives in his hands, so many people dependent on his decisions and opinions. Not to mention the toxicity of court - a place of power struggles and deceit. 

Whilst his father had tried to prepare him the best he could for kingship, everyone knew that Dream simply wasn’t cut out for ruling. Far too impulsive and naive about the world. Not to mention the fact that the Prince had never really had any interest in becoming King, preferring combat and war strategy over the intricacies of diplomacy and taxes. However, here he was; days away from being crowned as king, with no say in the matter. 

His mind started to spiral even further and he couldn’t help but over analyse the state of his country. There were countless reports of villages suffering from famine after yet another year of bad crops. Not to mention the sudden disease fast spreading from the Northern Oskos region, killing everything without discrimination. The curse over his land was only getting worse and despite being the most powerful person in it, he had never felt more powerless. How could he even begin to try and help his suffering citizens, when even the thought of moving from his window sill made his head spin. 

The prince spent hours sitting staring at nothing - his anxiety slowly getting worse and worse the more his mind spun out of control. He could feel himself start to panic - his breathing becoming choppy, his head pounding and his heart rate going crazy, but all he could do was just sit there and let his emotions wash over him like a wave. Powerless to do anything but hyperventilate and stare blankly at the raindrops slowly rolling down his window. 

Little by little, he started to calm himself down, feeling tense and tired after the emotional rollercoaster he just went through. He needed a distraction. Something he could hyper fixate on instead of the endless depths of his emotions - and he knew the perfect place to find one.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Sapnap’s boisterous laugh could be heard from across the barracks even before Dream could see him - and if he was being honest it already made him feel far more at ease. A good spar with his best friend would be enough distraction for now...he hoped.

He finally came into his friend’s line of sight, who had been coaching trainees for the royal guard. Showing them the perfect form for shooting at the bullseye of a target - comical considering Dream knew that Sapnap had one of the worst aims in his entire army. It was far too tempting to spill this secret to the young faces looking earnestly at the general, but, before he could, Sapnap caught his eye and sauntered over - bowing sarcastically with a mumbled “Your Highness”. 

“Sapnap I swear to god if you start doing this every time we see each other I will demote you to soldier, don’t even test me!”

The other laughed heartily before standing up straight and punching Dream on the shoulder. 

“Nah I’m just messing with you bro - I think I would have to demote myself if I had to go around bowing to your dumbass. Anyways, what do you need? I know you weren’t close to your father and all, but considering what’s just happened I didn’t expect to see you around for a while.” Sapnap’s eyes softened as he said the last bit, and once again Dream was reminded why he was such an amazing friend. The man obviously cared about him - even if didn’t show it in the most conventional way. 

“I was losing my mind holed up in my room with just my thoughts so I was just wondering if you were up to spar with me? If you’re busy I totally understand I mean the needs of the country are super important and all and I- I know that you take your job super seriously and I wouldn’t want to aff-”

“-Dream. Dream! It’s okay, it’s okay I don’t mind sparring for a little while.” Sapnap cut in, laughing quietly to himself. “Let me just grab someone to replace my shift here and then we can go find somewhere to go okay? Chill out, man.”

Dream snorted out a laugh at that - chilling out really wasn’t on the table right now, and he knew his friend had picked that specific phrase just to piss him off. But he did as asked and waited whilst Sapnap approached some lieutenants nearby to ask them to fill in for him. 

After, the two walked to a quiet clearing off to the side of the barracks. Dream noted how beautiful it was, with oak trees stretching towards the grey, rainy sky and cornflowers and dandelions spread out across the meadow. He had always loved nature, finding peace in the smell of fresh air and the sound of the wind blowing through the trees. Today was no different, and he felt calmer by the second. At least until his imbecile of a friend started speaking. 

“Hey! Dream! Are you going to carry on standing there looking at the flowers like a weirdo or are we going to fight?”. The man smirked before carrying on his poor attempt at intimidation. “I’m not standing out in this freezing rain for no reason, I want to see your ass hit the floor.”

Dream laughed before grabbing his sword handle tighter and taking up a defensive stance, already feeling the adrenaline start to seep through his body. His heart rate and breathing picking up, his ears becoming more sensitive, his eyes focused on his target. Sapnap always made the first move, so Dream knew all he had to do was wait for the man to show his intentions. Sapnap’s dark eyes narrowed as he feinted to the right before swinging at Dream’s exposed left side. Expecting his friend to pull off a sly move like that, Dream easily deflected and their dance of swords began. 

It felt like hours later when the fight finally ended. Realistically though it had been a short duel for their usual standards, as Dream quickly became more and more tired, making dumb mistakes and tripping over his own two feet. His friend made sure to make plenty of jokes at his expense about it, eventually tripping Dream up and pointing his sword at his neck. The prince accepted defeat easily; collapsing back onto the wet mud, staring at the raindrops falling from the sky - his breathing heavy with exhaustion after the intense duel. 

He heard Sapnap walk over to him before leaning over and staring right into his tired eyes. 

“Are you okay dude? I know I said I wanted to see your ass hit the floor, but that fight was pathetically easy.” 

“Yeah I’m fine don’t worry Sapnap - just didn’t sleep too well last night and I haven’t fought in a long time. Don’t go and get big-headed from beating me in one single fight - I’ll get you next time.”

Sapnap chuckled, muttering something about some chores he had to do before waving goodbye to his friend. They both knew Dream had flat out lied, the prince wasn’t fine, but Sapnap also knew that pushing him to talk wouldn’t do anything, so treating him like normal really seemed to be the only option for the time being. 

As his friend’s footsteps gradually got further and further away, Dream let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding and closed his eyes. It was under the stormy skies, with the cold biting his face, that the prince finally let out the tears he had been holding back for days. He sobbed for hours, with no one but the moving trees to comfort him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! Like I said before I'm all new to this so if you have any constructive criticisms, questions or anything nice you have to say about the work just leave them in the comments and I'll try to read them! I really doubt many people will read this, but thank you so much to anyone who has and has left a kudos or anything like that - I really appreciate it!!
> 
> I'm not really going to have an upload schedule, the chapters will just come when I have the time (school and all) and balls to upload :)
> 
> Hopefully see you soon!  
> Fernie


End file.
